lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-173.225.145.200-20190928223123
Alright, I have a theory/rant about Flashback. So as we know the "main" plot of Flashback is the "Vacker Legacy", and what we find out that means is that basically Luzia, Fitz, and Bianna's relative, hid some mutant trolls on Everglen. Now let me give you a rundown without using names of places or creatures outside of Sophie. Sophie and the gang research into a legacy of some of their friends, while one of them is injured. The research leads them to find out that these friends' relative has hidden mutant monsters in a place that the only way you can access it is to have the friend's DNA or to have somebody let you in. They end up these mutant monsters at the end of the book while the Neverseen taunts them. Now let's look at a side plot for Nightfall, the Gorodons. Sophie and the gang research into the legacy of one of their friends, while one of them is injured. The research leads them to find out that their friend's relative has hidden a mutant monster in a place that the only way you can access is to have the friend's DNA or to have somebody let you in. They end up fighting one of these mutant monsters at the end of the book while the Neverseen taunts them. Hmmm, I don't know about you guys but the "main" plot of Flashback sounds like a watered down side plot of Nightfall. (Also if look you can also notice that a lot of Fitzphie moments are copy offs of Sokeefe moments, but that's off-topic) So, I'm going through an analysis of why Shannon would do this. As we know, Shannon doesn't put things in the series for no reason, all though if Fitzphie is endgame then... I guess the Head Vs. Heart theory, but you know what, off-topic again. So looking through side plots and references of Flashback I have come up with a few possible options about what the true plot of Flashback is, or at least what it was meant to be. Shadowflux. This option is well, obvious. Shadowflux is introduced as a new element in the series that only a few Shades can control, the only two known so far and one of whom is dead, are Tam and Ember. Shadowflux can be used to leave "Echoes" on people, it seeps into the skin and leaves some sort of permanent shadow. In the series, we know that the elves count Fire, Water, Air, and presumably Earth as elements. It's yet to be known if they use the Periodic Table of elements. We find out in book one that there's a new element quintessence. This element is practically the element of light. That would make Shadowflux it's "opposite". Which makes sense that there'd be an element of shadow if there's an element of light. Fire is the "opposite" of Water, Air is the "opposite" of Earth. Light is the "opposite" of shadow. In the series, we already had three main, protagonistic characters that controlled so-called elements. Marella can control fire with being a Pyrokinetic, Linh is a Hydrokinetic, and Wylie can control light with his being a Flasher. We also know that the Neverseen have a Guster named Trix. We have four elements down already, it's unknown if there are any abilities that control the earth. But if there isn't then that can be answered with the Gnomes. The gnomes control and talk to plants, which are often closely related to the element of earth. It's possible there for that the main plot of Flashback might have been that of the elements. Flashback might be leading to a battle of the elements, with us finding out with some sort of so-called "flashback" to the start of the elves, with us finding out that what separates the elves from humans was the fact that they control elemental power. With abilities like Empath, Beguiler, and Inflictors working with the element of Emotions, and abilities like Telepaths, Enhancers, and Mesmers working with the element of Mind. Polyglots and Vociferator are abilities working with Sound, and abilities like Conjurers, Teleporters, and Phasers (although Phasers could go with Earth) working with Void. This might have been what Flashback's plotline was originally intended for. Don't forget Shannon only found out that there'd be books 8 (Legacy) and 9 while writing Flashback, that could have been a major plot in Flashback, but Shadowflux could use it to introduce this. Elves could have once been humans that received Elemental power somehow. I know it seems like a stretch, but it kind of makes sense when you think about it. When Sophie enhances Keefe his ability basically is that of an Inflictor. Possibly because they could both deal with the element of Emotion. This could explain a lot in the series, why elves don't die of old age. The elements could be forms of energy that have inhabited the elves, and since energy can't be destroyed or created that could explain why elves can't die of old age. Their elemental power/energy doesn't die, and yes this might have a few plot holes like the Talentless, but... the abilities had to show up at some point. They aren't being tested for new abilities, they're being tested for abilities that have already been discovered. For example, the reason Sophie discovered that she was able to teleport was that she was in the situation that she'd need to teleport. Which is what they do in ability detecting. When they were testing Dex, Marella, and Biana for being Gusters they stuck them in a wind tunnel. It could also explain why Humans and Elves are so similar and the other Intelligent Species look so different than them. Anyway, I've gone on about Shadowflux and the elements for too long. On to the next option! J.K I've already spent too long putting together the Shadowflux part, I'm worn out mentally. If you guys want some other options to let me know, I'm a little tired right now, though, but I'll try to get some other options written down, but I really like the Shadowflux one. So normally I'd insert a Game/Film theory reference here, but I really like posting theories so I should probably come up with my own thing. So here we go. If that theory makes you think I'm a nerd, you're wrong. I'm the Keeper of the Nerd! -Keeper of the Nerd